


Payment

by K_E_D



Series: Am I A Monster? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Possession, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_D/pseuds/K_E_D
Summary: Don’t worry, John.  I’ll make sure your boy is taken care of.





	

The family is still awake, milling about the house – putting the children to bed.  The soul trapped inside this body is horrified at what he plans to do to the family – to their baby to be exact.  Azazel grins in delight, holding back a chuckle at the way his plans are falling into place.  Of course, he knew this particular child would be successful.  He was informed of that ten years ago.

He focuses back on the house, listening to the loving family.

“Come on, let’s say goodnight to your brother,” Mary says.

He sighs as he pictures her holding her first born in her arms, creamy skin flushed and golden hair cascading down her shoulders.  She was exquisite – one of the best hunters he’d ever come across.  He wonders if she remembers, wonders if she worries about it every day and night.  Azazel can just picture her counting the days, praying he won’t return, praying he’ll never call in his favor.

“Night, Sam.”

That one was Dean, he knew.  The demon couldn’t stand him – always clinging to his mother like she was his whole world.  Sammy will be stronger than that.  Azazel will make sure of it.  As for that little visit from the boy’s future self all those years ago – he wasn’t able to stop the demon back then and Azazel is sure as hell calling his bluff about the man killing him.  Like Dean would ever be strong enough for that.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Daddy!”

The demon scowls at the delighted shriek from the boy.  He is pleased, however, that Mary barely acknowledges her husband’s presence.  Johnny was late coming home again – out gallivanting with the boys.  It was rare for him to come home sober.  After she tried so hard to save the man – even going so far as making a deal and sealing it with a kiss to her dead father’s lips – this is what she’s rewarded with.  A husband who’s barely home and argues with her non-stop.  It almost makes him laugh at the irony of it.  John doesn’t know anything, of course – Mary never told him.

“So, what do you think?  You think Sammy’s ready to toss around a football yet?”

“No, daddy,” Dean giggles.

“No,” John scoffs.

“You got him?”

Azazel listens as the mother leaves the room, father taking over bed time for once.  It’s not difficult to see he loves his children, but he’s a selfish twat in the demon’s opinion – leaving Mary home alone to raise the children while he parties with his buddies.  It was a true family unit in a situation he’s seen plenty of times.

“Sweet dreams, Sam.”

 _Don’t worry, John.  I’ll make sure your boy is taken care of_.

The human soul inside him cringes at the thought, making Azazel chuckle.  Once the lights are out and the door clicks shut, he wastes no time in teleporting right inside the house.  He would have thought it’d be harder to get inside, given Mary’s paranoia of his return.  It’s true that their deal gave him access, but that wouldn’t have stopped her from warding the house – something she clearly hasn’t done.

Once inside the nursery, the airplane clock stops ticking, the night light flickers, and the musical mobile ceases its song.  All motion stops – all except Sammy’s playful chortles as he waits for the mobile to start turning again.

Azazel strolls up to the crib and peers down at the tiny bundle of joy.  The kid stares up at him and the demon watches him for a long time, sincerely hoping this one will be the real deal.  Further in the house, he hears a sleepy Mary call out for her husband, but the demon knows she won’t find him in their bed.  The man’s passed out in front of the television with a now warm beer.  Footsteps pad down the hall and he figures it was Sammy’s distressed little noises over the monitor that woke her.

“John, is he hungry?”

The demon holds back a snort at the idea of John actually tending to his child.  He composes himself and turns his head, shushing the worried mother.

“Alright.”

Mary shuffles back out of the room.  He has to stop wasting time – has to stop gazing down at the boy and start _feeding_ him.  Azazel takes the small knife from his jacket pocket, slices over his wrist, and lets his blood drip into Sammy’s mouth.  The boy wiggles in distress, eyes wet as he realizes something is very wrong – that the liquid in his mouth tastes nothing like his mother’s milk.  It’ll only take a few drops to change his DNA forever, to give his already strong blood an extra boost.  He hears Mary start shouting for her baby and feet pounding back up the stairs.  Azazel was hoping she’d wait a few minutes at least, until he was gone.  The boy would need someone to nurture him and John wasn’t exactly gonna do that.

The mother comes rushing into the room and Azazel turns, flashing his eyes.  He told her not to intervene – that was the deal.

“It’s you,” she whispers.

 _That’s right, sweetheart_.

When she starts towards him, he curses silently at her stupidity.  If she had just stayed out of the room – stayed true to their deal, she could have lived a long and healthy life.  As it is, Azazel forces her against the wall with a satisfying thud.  She starts letting out small whimpers and her eyes widen with terror.  Azazel grins – he was wrong, he _is_ going to enjoy this.

He lifts her from the floor, sliding her body up the wall.  It’s a ritual he’s perfected if the mother dares intervene.  Once in awhile a father will barge in, but he usually kills them quick.  A man doesn’t make the same sweet sounds of horror as a woman while Azazel rips them apart.  Mary is tougher than the others, her upbringing making her hold in the scream as long as she can.  The demon grins as he realizes what she’s doing – not wanting to alert her husband to the danger, not wanting him to die along with her.

Once she’s pinned to the ceiling – right above little Sammy’s crib – Azazel slices open her stomach.  He makes sure the blood doesn’t get passed the cotton nightgown, not wanting to pollute Sammy.  When Mary loses control, the scream she lets out is so pure – fear, pain, despair all wrapped up in a tight little sound.  The demon grins as her flesh starts to pale, the blood continuing to drain from her.

“Mary?  Mary!”

Azazel teleports from the nursery and perches on a branch of the tree just outside.  He could leave and be done with it, but he wants to _watch_ what he’s set in motion.  John bursts into the nursery, breathing hard and searching.  When he doesn’t find his wife, his shoulders slump with relief.  The poor man probably thinks it was all in his head – that Mary’s scream was just a nightmare.  John slowly walks up to the crib and peers down at his son.

“Hey, Sammy,” he whispers.

A lone drop of red stains the blanket by the baby’s head, catching the father’s attention.  Azazel snorts as more drops splatter onto his hand.   _Wait for it…_

John looks up and the color drains from his face.  He crumples to the floor, face twisted in shock.

“No!  Mary!”

Azazel bites his lip on a laugh before flicking his hand out.  The ceiling lights up like tinder and Mary’s mouth drops open in a silent scream.  The demon drinks it all in – her frozen expression, her open womb, the flames licking all around her.  She’s a masterpiece if he ever did see one.  He lets the flames grow along with the laughter he can’t hold back.  His gaze flicks to John, cowering in fear on the floor, his mouth in an open grimace as he watches his wife burn alive.

The baby starts to cry, the heat too much for him and flushing his soft skin a pink hue.  Azazel stands up on his branch, a moment of worry clouding his glee.

_Get him out of there, John._

Sammy’s shrieks startle the shaken father back to reality and he quickly scoops the child into his arms and runs from the room.  Azazel nods in satisfaction.  It wouldn’t do well for Sam to die along with his mother – the kid is nothing to him dead.  The demon teleports to across the street, watching the flames through the window.  He opens his senses to eavesdrop on the destruction from within.

“Daddy!” Dean yells.

Azazel sighs, wishing he could see the boy.  He wonders if the child got to see his mother on the ceiling – wishes he could see the expression on his young face.

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can!  Don’t look back!  Now, Dean, go!”

Azazel scowls at the words.  He wonders if this is what started it all, wonders if this is why Dean came all the way from the future to save his brother.  Tiny feet stomp down the stairs as the boy clearly obeys his father’s orders.  The demon can still hear John inside, shouting for his wife as if he can save her from the inferno.  Annoyed by the mere idea, Azazel flicks his fingers and feeds the fire.  It roars inside the house and he gets a peak of it when the front door opens.  Dean comes running out onto the lawn, his baby brother in his arms.

“It’s okay, Sam,” he says.

The child stares up at the window of the nursery, confusion rolling through his expression.  Azazel watches them carefully.  Even if Dean is the one to kill him someday (which he still highly doubts), perhaps it won’t be all bad.  After all, as long as the boy keeps protecting his baby brother like he’s doing now it’ll all be worth it in the end.

When the father _finally_ comes running out of the house, he picks up his sons and hastily carries them from the lawn to the street.  With a last push, Azazel sends the fire into a frenzy and watches it blast the windows into shards.  He lingers to observe the humans rush to the family’s aide.  They eventually manage to squelch the fire, but Mary has been gone for hours.  The demon stalks through the crowd, watching the man and his sons from afar.  John cradles little Sammy in his arms as Dean watches on in a daze by his side.

When a look of pure righteous determination comes over the man’s face, Azazel grins and looks forward to the inevitable fight to come.


End file.
